I May Not Believe In Him, But I Believe In Her
by ThatOneGoodWriter
Summary: Jace is supposedly forced to attend church even though he isn't much of a believer. There he meets a girl who tries desperately to make him believe in the power of God. As time passes, not only does his hope increase for himself, it increases drastically for her. "You know I only come here because of you." He said. "Oh, I know. I figured that."
1. Chapter 1

"I don't see the point of evening going. Alec, come on. You've got to side with me." His cheeks flushed angrily and the boy's older sister sighed in annoyance.

"Jace, stop being a baby. Seriously, church isn't that bad." Isabelle felt her ebony colored hair with a frown.

Alec stood at the front door, his father beside him. His face bore a look of irritation. He wore a dark sweater, one that did not fit the sunny weather outside.

The fair haired man rolled his eyes and sauntered deliberately away from them. Maryse gave him a reassuring smile. "Come on, Jace. It's just a few hours." He nodded his head wearily before they trudged to the vehicle parked in the garage.

The family approached the lobby of the church and Jace eyed the other goers in slight distaste. _Why the hell did I agree to come here? Oh, wait. I forgot. I didn't have a choice. Who goes to church?_

Jace was never a real believer. Not in God. Not in anything. He just lived his life and knew that when it ended nothing would actually happen. It was sunday morning, a day he figured many would attend. The inside was pretty normal. The benches were long and he disliked the idea of sharing seats with others. Izzy tugged him along roughly and he collapsed onto the uncomfortable wood.

Bells were heard ringing and he whirled to see the preacher arrive, a smile stretching across his wrinkled but pale face. "I welcome you all on this wonderful and blessed day to St. Paul church where faith will forever live on." The crowd clapped.

A long lecture was heard about having good spirit and continuing to help the environment around you but to Jace it was a blur. He was nearly asleep when Alec pushed his shoulder before whispering, "Get up." He rose to his feet lazily and his eyes caught the choir getting prepared to sing. Jace glared at his brother who didn't mind him. Maryse and Robert were standing hand in hand, eyes gleaming like they actually loved being there.

Jace saw that people were lighting candles. He wondered why. He guessed it was for God. Letting out an exasperated breath, he was abruptly faced with a girl who gave him a friendly smile. "Thanks for coming. I hope you enjoyed your time." She handed him a candle and softly clutched his larger hands to light it. When she finished, she sauntered to the person beside him and did the same.

His lips parted. She was about his age with auburn colored hair that cascaded onto her shoulders. She was extremely short and had a spray of freckled tinted on her cheeks. Jace shook his head momentarily convincing himself to ignore her. He straightened his coat and turned his attention to the stage where church volunteers gathered to sing a holy song.

Most of them were on the older side, several were young children who fidgeted with their clothing. Jace spotted the same girl placing the microphone inches away from her lips. "I would like to thank you all for attending. It's simply a pleasure to meet you all and see the fine believers of God. Before our departure, I want to leave you all with words of hope."

She stepped back and gave the small children a smile before singing.

 _I will follow you_  
 _follow you wherever you may go_  
 _there isn't an ocean too deep_  
 _a mountain so high it can keep, keep me away_

 _I must follow you_  
 _Ever since you touched my hand I knew_  
 _That near you I always must be_  
 _You are my destiny_

Now she was stepping down the aisles, encouraging the crowd to sing along or clap their hands together. Women began to sway and grin widely. A piano was playing somewhere in the distance but he watched the emerald eyed girl approach his row. She said something to Isabelle and his sister laughed. He must've stuck out like a sore thumb because she raised both eyebrows. "Why not?" Was all she asked.

Jace shrugged. "Not religious." She frowned but glanced up instantly as if he was a challenge she wanted to overcome.

"After the performance." She simply replied before darting to the front doors where visitors were receiving holy water from a priest.

He didn't know what came over his mind at that split second but Jace told Maryse to leave because he wanted to stay for a little while. She gave him an incredulous stare before nodding and dragging the family away. Jace leaned his body against the walls and waited.


	2. Chapter 2

" **Or maybe spring is the season of love and fall the season of mad lust. Spring for flirting but fall for the untamed delicious wild thing."** (Elizabeth Cohen)

He played with the small rubber ball in his pocket as he watched her. All the church volunteers had left home and they were now the only ones there. She appeared to be young with an aura of innocence around her. She was shorter than average with flawless pale skin sprinkled delicately with freckles. No make up was worn but her lips were shown in crimson color. She whirls abruptly with a grin and gives him a 'one minute' gesture.

When she finished gathering up the mess and garbage left behind by visitors, she trudged over to him and bowed playfully. "Clary Fray, at your service." His eyebrows rose before offering his hand in greeting. She shook it.

"Jace Wayland." Clary nodded, pulling off the rather large gown she was wearing. Jace instantly turned but heard her laughter ringing through his ears.

"Calm down. I'm wearing clothes underneath." He sighed, smiling a little. Now she had ordinary shorts on and a Tom and Jerry t-shirt. He hummed in curiousity and she noticed.

"What do I seem like to you? A nun?" Jace shook his head before taking a seat on the wooden stage beside him. "Why come to church if you don't want to?" She questioned, ducking into a small room he hadn't realized was there before.

"Parents." He listened as she giggled.

"What are you? Five?" Jace rolled his fair orbs at her response.

"Well I'm not Ms. Jolly-lovin'-Jesus girl." She didn't reply and he thought that he must've angered her with the insult. Clary appeared, a bagel tucked between her teeth. She held two steaming mugs of what he assumed was coffee.

She collapsed inches away from him. "What'd you say? I didn't hear you." Jace waved his hand in the air as if to say it didn't matter. The cup he received was hot and even though the cream cheese bagel was stale, he bit into it.

"What do you believe in, if not God?" Clary added, facing his direction. He was startled to find that her eyes masked the color of churning green waves. It was glimmering emeralds like you were staring into forest puddles.

"I told you, didn't I? I don't believe in religion at all." Clary shrugged her shoulders.

"It's just- if you need something, what do you do? Who do you pray to?" He gave her a crazed expression, lips slightly parted in surprise.

"No one. If I need something, I'll get it." Clary frowned at the words in disdain, her strawberry colored brows creasing.

"Oh." She mumbled and Jace had to lean in to hear her. He shifted, placing the brown mug on the table that lay across from them. He tried desperately to think of something that could snap her away from her thoughts.

She peered up. "Wanna see something?" Clary whispered eagerly like it was some sort of secret.

Her features entranced him and Jace nodded numbly. She rose to her feet and sauntered towards the same room she had gone in before. He studied their surroundings. There were two desks and a small sink and oven. To his left was a mini refigerator and a closet. He caught nothing that would've caught much interest.

Clary tugged at the closet door knob, scolding him for breathing down her neck. She stepped inside and he followed closely, eyes adjusting to the abrupt darkness. One thing he noticed first was that the room was tiny. "Sit down." Clary hissed, bumping his shoulder roughly. He grumbled a few colorful words before settling onto the carpeted ground.

His head touched the ceiling and Jace felt Clary's small figure too close to his. "Now look." She announced, voice full of glee. Clary pulled on a dangling switch and bright light flickered in the center of the room. His tawny orbs widened at the colors that flooded his vision. There was paint plastered everwhere: blue, green, red, and vivid yellows.

A black shelf sat a foot away from Clary and two frames were placed atop it. He reached for it and stared at the photograph. It was Clary placing a kiss on a boy's cheek. The boy wore thick glasses and a Star Wars sweater. He was laughing, his eyes shut.

"That's Simon, my best friend. He left New York four years ago because of a job transfer. I've known him all my life." Jace didn't know why she was telling him this but he found himself listening. He interrupted her rather quickly.

"This," Jace pointed to the walls surrounding them,"is amazing. You painted it, right?"

Her cheeks colored. "Yea. I've had this room for a pretty long time now." She brought something out from her pocket and clicked it on. It was an ipod. She plugged in the earphones and offered him one. He accepted and listened to the tunes she had saved. Lyrics swam in his ear and she leaned over to him to keep the wire plugged.

 _Heart beats fast_  
 _Colors and promises_  
 _How to be brave_  
 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_  
 _But watching you stand alone_  
 _All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_

He glanced and saw that she had her eyelids shut, head lying on the wall centimeters away from his face. Jace had just met a stranger who had opened the book of her life to him and he intended to read more. Her mere presence was beauty. The shining of the sun after crackling lightning.

Jace left the closet shortly after due to a call from Isabelle saying it was getting dark. He felt disappointed and slightly disoriented. Clary insisted she'd stay there and waved him goodbye. Jace asked her for her phone number to which she replied with a grin and a lighthearted wink, "You'll always find me here."

 **A/N: If you haven't read the summary, this story will be ten shots. Sort of like a Christmas gift to you guys. By the way, check out my stories. I have about 5 clace stories that I'd love for you readers to review! Love you guys. Happy Holidays.**

 **Song in this chapter: One Thousand Years- Christina Perri**


End file.
